Precursor
by the indecisive bird
Summary: A collection of events that have happened before, after, or during an event that may or may not change things for the multiverse of Minecraft: Story Mode. Have fun. :)
1. Missing

**Genre-** Mystery/Horror

 **Jesse-** F2nd / Middle Female / Red Jesse

* * *

 **ENTRY 1 - 12/25, 07:12**

...I don't know how I'm supposed to start this.

I guess I should introduce myself?

My name is Olivia. I'm part of the New Order of the Stone, I'm 27 years old, and I'm a redstone engineer.

Someone got me a journal as a Christmas present. It was sent anonymously- no name, no tag- just "To: Olivia"

Well, it's useful, so it's not that bad.. I guess. I'd probably just fill this with notes or blueprints or something.

..I'm talking to a book.

* * *

 **ENTRY 2 - 12/25, 20:09**

So the night has been... eventful.

First off, someone thought it would be a good idea to try and drink Ivor under the table. They're both unconscious, now.

I wonder what goes through Nell's head, sometimes. It probably wasn't a very good idea to let her hang out with Axel so much, 'cause now there are two Chaotic Goods in this place. There have been for about five years.

Although it would probably be hard to even do that in the first place, considering the fact that we all live under the same roof. This place feels less like a 'temple' and more like a big house.

But knowing Jesse, I think that might have been the point.

Speaking of Jesse, someone (Gill) pushed her under mistletoe earlier. And then pushed Lukas under the same one. And Gill has apparently learned from two years ago and kept her from jumping through any loop holes by specifically telling them to kiss each other on the lips.

She burned the mistletoe instead. His head would have been next, if it weren't for Lukas keeping her from doing so.

...They're trying to get me to play _Coup_ with them now. Aiden and Petra are playing.

I don't see this ending well.

* * *

 **ENTRY 3 - 12/30, 23:42**

I left for Redstonia after Christmas, to at least celebrate the holiday with ellegaard.

she wasn't as enthusiastic about the holidays a few years ago as she is now. don't know why, she barely even opens up to me, but.. it's happening. It's a good thing, I guess.

she's also a lot happier than she was back then, I realize.

..it's late, I need to sleep.

Good night.

* * *

Olivia sat on the windowsill of one of the windows of the 'temple,' watching her friends celebrate the New Years along with the townspeople. The sky was attacked by and decorated with fireworks and arrows, the latter of which Olivia thought to be a waste of resources, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it.

Her journal and quill were in her room, completely untouched since yesterday. Which made sense, considering she wasn't the type of person to keep a journal in the first place- no, that role went to Lukas.

Looking outside, she did a headcount of all her friends. Axel and Nell were drinking again, along with Em, Petra and The Blaze Rods were playing what she could only assume to be Coup, with Lukas watching, and she could see the figures of Ivor and Harper getting away from the crowd of townspeople.

Her brows furrowed. Where was Jesse?

"Hey, Olivia?"

She jumped in her place at the voice that came out of no where. She turned around.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Jesse." She shifted to a more comfortable position. "I didn't see you outside, what's up?"

Jesse leaned on the wall opposite to the windowsill, fidgeting every once in a while. "Uhm.. it's about Lukas."

Olivia blinked, a brow raised. But before she could even say anything, Jesse raised her hands defensively. "B-but it doesn't have to do with the weird thing people think we have!"

The engineer glanced to the side, confused. "I wasn't going to say.."

"Okay," Jesse played with the straps of her overalls which, Olivia now noticed, weren't on her shoulders like they usually were. She didn't comment. "Good, good."

Olivia pulled her knees to her chest. "So what's wrong?"

"Do.." Jesse looked out to window past Olivia. She could only guess what (or who) she was looking at. "Do you think he's been acting.. a little weird, lately?"

"Weird how?"

Jesse gave a weak shrug, still playing with her overall straps, "I.. I dunno, j-just.. weird." She bit her lip. "Okay, that wasn't very specific-"

"It wasn't."

"Weird. Weird like.." she rubbed her arms, "like he keeps looking behind him, like someone is watching him. O-Or something..."

Olivia looked out the window to look at Lukas, who didn't seem any different than he usually was. She then turned back to her friend. "Not really, no. I haven't noticed."

The girl frowned. "Oh. Okay.. I guess it's just me, then." She stopped leaning on the wall, and walked for the door. "Thanks anyway."

"Wait," she held Jesse's arm before she could go beyond her reach, "Why don't you try talking to him about it?"

Jesse seemed to think this over, then hummed, gently removing Olivia's hand from her arm. "Sure, I'll try that." She walked to the door, "Thanks, Liv."

"No problem."

* * *

 **ENTRY 4- 01/05, 05:06**

lukas and jesse are gone. i dont know how, i dont know why, but they're gone. Both of them are _gone_.

* * *

 **ENTRY 5- 01/05, 20:01**

I'm sorry, I had to get my bearings.

The last I saw them was last night, then just this morning they were just.. gone. There wasn't even a note or anything, they just disappeared.

We all looked around, outside the city, in the temple, any place they might have visited or places they frequent (which weren't a lot, they barely go anywhere). All day, we looked.

We only found two things: Jesse's shovel, and Lukas's journal. We found her shovel outside Lukas's room. Why it was there was beyond us, but it was there. Lukas's journal, on the other hand.

Jesse asked me back during New Year's if Lukas was acting strange. turns out her suspicions were confirmed- and that she talked to him. He wrote about it in his journal.

Apparently, the day after she talked to me, January 2nd, she started to feel like she was being watched. She talked to Lukas about it, and would have told us too, if it weren't for the fact that they felt like they couldn't.

Lukas described it as someone forcing him to shut up before he could say anything.

he also mentioned white eyes, and said that they were the ones watching them.

In his journal was a sketch of the man who he thought was watching them, but.. they didn't get to confirm it.

We'd keep looking, but Ivor is making us get some sleep. something none of us are happy with, but he was right. We wouldn't be able to do much if we were all sleep deprived.

I just hope they're safe.

* * *

 **ENTRY 6- 01/06, around 08:20**

aiden and i went out earlier than the others to look for jesse and lukas. (apparently, he couldn't sleep last night. neither could i.) so far, absolutely nothing has come up.

we just got out from a cave filled to the brim with mobs. barely made it out, but we're ok

we're only resting for now, but we'll get back to searching in a bit.

* * *

 **ENTRY 7- 01/10, 14:52**

word got around fast, apparently. The town knows they've disappeared now.

* * *

 **ENTRY 8- 01/15, 17:29**

They haven't exactly been kind with their 'theories' as to where they've gone. The townspeople, I mean. Some of them think they were killed by one of us, some think they were taken by someone, and others think that they've 'eloped' or something, which is _bullcrap_ , by the way, because they would never do that.

They don't know Jesse and Lukas. They don't know them like we do, and we know _for sure_ that they wouldn't do that. they don't have any reason to.

i

i just hate this

Where the hell are they?

* * *

 **ENTRY 9- 01/17, 10:13**

Maya took a look at Lukas's journal again

she said the man in the picture has a similar build to Jesse. after a while, we realized that she was right, he does share an eerily similar build with her. a lot of his features resembles hers, actually, save for the fact that he's a bit more masculine and has a beard.

whatever that's supposed to mean is beyond us, but.. it's something.

is he related to Jesse in some way?

* * *

 **ENTRY 10- 01/20, 13:36**

Gill, Nell, Harper, Ivor and I are going to go look through the portals now. We don't know how long we'll be gone, but..

we have to try.

* * *

 **ENTRY 33- 02/29, 03:08**

no such luck.

We're back home now, and we have found nothing. An entire month, and we have found _NOTHING_.

 _where are they?!_

* * *

 **ENTRY 34- 03/01, 23:19**

Petra'd filled me in on what's happened while we were away.

they didn't exactly have the best time with the townspeople.

sometimes, i wonder why these people are worth saving.

* * *

 **ENTRY 35- 03/03, 05:17**

we found them.

There were two bags in the middle of the Treasure Room. They were long, and big enough to fit an adult in them.

i guess you can figure out what we found inside.


	2. Autopsy

**A/N: i've fully accepted the headcanon of Jesse and Ivor having a father-daughter relationship and no one is gonna stop me**

 **_Missing_ just reached 100+ views and it literally only had one chapter i'm crying thank you :'D**

 **Okok anyway. Decided to make this thing a collection of 'oneshots' for..reasons :)**

 **Also the OC in this is from another story. Which is set before this one. Which I'm probably not gonna be posting anytime soon. :I also, his name is pronounced like 'sew' or 'sow,' but with a 'z'**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

 **Genre** \- Angst/Mystery

 **Jesse** \- F2nd / Middle Female / Red Jesse

* * *

To say that Ivor wasn't affected by Jesse's and Lukas's disappearance (and later on, death) would be a lie. A massive lie.

His relationship with the two had grown since the first year that they've known each other- mostly with Jesse. The girl had become something like his student at some point; she'd taken an interest in potions and asked him to teach her how to make and use them. When he asked why, she responded that everything else was already taken (and that potions were really, really cool and useful.. the latter description she had taken back because of how the word has been ruined for the both of them).

He smiled at the memory of her flubbing her first potion, which quickly became key to one of Axel's pranks. It ended up destroying an entire wall.

Now, for Lukas.. it wasn't the same thing as his relationship with Jesse, but it was good nonetheless. If he were to be honest, Lukas reminded him a bit of both Soren and Gabriel. He had an imagination and creativity that could rival Soren's, but then he had the same friendliness and likability that made Gabriel such an easy person to make friends with.

So it really shouldn't come off as a surprise that the past three months for him have been absolutely nerve wracking. It was only five days after New Year's when Lukas and Jesse had gone missing. Then, almost an entire month later, they came back.

In body bags.

He sighed, and ran a hand down his face as he bent down to unzip the bag. Lukas's bag.

Besides himself, the only people in the room right now were Petra, who was doing remarkably well at not letting her emotions get to her, Aiden, who was taking very deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down, and a young man named Zoe, who was simply standing there, stunned and in shock. (They met Zoe a few years back- long story short, he was a scientist and enchanter who ended up in their world by accident, through a portal. He was only a year younger than most of the Order, and ended up becoming good friends with them. After he was able to get back home, they stayed in touch, which is why while Ivor and others were searching in the portals, Petra had called him over to help in the search.)

"I just can't believe it.." Said man muttered, rubbing his eyes from under his glasses. No one in the room responded.

They had to find out how they died and to see if there were any clues to.. anything, really. Which is why the rest of them were upstairs waiting.

Ivor stopped the zipper just below Lukas's chest and swore under his breath upon seeing his bloodied chest, looking away as quick as he could. (He'd say it's because of the smell of the corpse, which wasn't very strong at all, and was also a lie.) The entirety of the chest area of his shirt and jacket was covered in blood, which almost masked the long, deep gash that ran across it. His skin was almost grey, and his eyes seemed to have sunk (he couldn't tell, he didn't open his eyes).

Something felt off, but Ivor couldn't place a finger on it.

"Could you just.." Aiden put a hand to his forehead, clearly exhausted. He waved his other hand around, "Just do your thing?"

Zoe nodded, as he began to take his coat off. "Of course." Now in his black sweatshirt, he rolled up his sleeves as he began to walk towards Ivor, who moved away to make space and to unzip Jesse's bag.

He moved to Jesse's bag and unzipped it, stopping it at her neck upon seeing her face. At this point, he stopped listening to whatever was going on.

She looked peaceful. Both Jesse and Lukas looked peaceful, which was too much of a contrast to the marks on their bodies that could only be the wounds that resulted in their deaths. Lukas had a long and horribly deep gash across his chest, and Jesse's neck was disfigured, almost crooked.

His breathing was shaky as he closed his eyes, trying to get his grief out of the way. _Grieve later_ , he insisted in his head. He quickly looked back down at Jesse's neck, trying to avoid looking at her face as much as possible, and examined it.

Besides the string around her neck that was attached to a pen and a pendant, there was a somewhat thin line that dug into her skin, as if something were wrapped tightly around her neck. Judging by the pattern that was embedded into her skin, the thing that was wrapped around her neck must have been a rope.

So the question was: was she strangled or was she hanged?

He opened the bag a little more, then picked up the pen and examined it closely. Most of it was covered in blood, as well as the Ocelot pendant that came with it. Ivor recognized the pendant and pen as gifts given to Lukas by the Blaze Rods about five years ago.

He looked up, pen in hand, and asked Aiden, "Doesn't this belong to Lukas?"

The other three people in the room looked to him in surprise. Aiden uncrossed his arms and walked closer, leaning to take a look at the pen. Ivor noticed him occasionally glance down at the face of the woman wearing the necklace, but didn't comment. "Yeah.. yeah it does."

Ivor looked to Lukas, finally realizing what felt so off earlier. Petra seemed to realize that, too. "So why is Jesse wearing it?"

Zoe put his hands on his hips. "Lukas definitely died earlier than Jesse-" He glanced at Jesse and Lukas before blinking up at Petra, "it could be that she removed his necklace and wore it after he died."

Petra hummed. Suddenly, without warning, Aiden rushed over to to Ivor's side (causing the older man to stumble just a bit) and fully opened the bag. "Aiden?"

The young man didn't respond as he knelt down and took Jesse's arm, twisting it a bit to look at the inner side of it. What was on her arm caused the others to gasp in shock.

Just along the inner side of her arm was the word ' _REDEMPTION_ ,' which seemed to be permanently tattooed to her arm. Wrapped around her hand was a white bandage.

Petra's brows furrowed, "What the hell?"

Meanwhile, Zoe took Lukas's arms and pulled up the sleeves of his leather jacket. There was nothing on his left arm, but his right had the exact same tattoo as Jesse.

They all just stood there in a stunned silence, unsure of what they should do next. Ivor picked up Jesse's limp hand, his eyes on the bandage. It was mostly wrapped around her knuckles, with the unwrapped parts covered in specks of dried up blood. He frowned.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Zoe spoke up.

"We're going to have to bury them eventually," he said as he stood, adjusting his glasses as he did so, "You know that, right?"

Ivor nodded solemnly as he placed Jesse's arm back down in the bag, not realizing that he had been rubbing circles on her arm until now. He zipped the bag closed, and stood up.

"We know."


	3. Hurt

**A/N: _Honest Liars_ has reached 1,000 views thank you :')**

 **this thing is shorter than i wanted it to be, but.. meh. There really wasn't much i could do. :/**

* * *

 **Genre** \- Tragedy

 **Jesse** \- F1st / First Female / Yellow Jesse

* * *

They didn't think exploring a worn down city that previously held an entire civilization would end so badly. Yes, they knew that it was a dangerous mission- almost all their missions were dangerous, really- but they didn't think it would get this bad. Even with Harper's warnings.

She'd given them all gas masks to keep from breathing in the airborne disease that killed the whole civilization. "Chances are, it's not there anymore," she had said, "but just in case."

As far as Petra knew, the only casualties before they got separated was Olivia's broken wrist and Ivor getting hit by an arrow from some traps, but that was it. And then they got separated. They were alone for a long while (which was something neither of the two were happy with) and, in that time while they were alone, fell into some traps. Petra was just fine, but Jesse's gas mask was broken.

After that, she started to stumble and fall. Her normal reaction would have been to laugh and shrug it off, but now, she was grim. And then she started to cough. And then she began to cough up blood.

At some point, they were able to make contact with the rest of the team, and told them about the situation. Luckily for them, Harper had something that came very close to a cure. They weren't any guarantees of it working, but it would have to do. They agreed on meeting in the room just by the exit, which is where they were right now.

No appearance of the others, as of yet.

Jesse coughed weakly. "Why does it hurt?"

There were spots of blood on her light blue armor, which was currently sitting in Petra's inventory. They had to remove her armor as she grew weaker and weaker, because in all honesty that armor was heavy and would not help Jesse at all, with how much she stumbled and fell.

Petra couldn't do anything but hold Jesse's hand and rub circles on her palm comfortingly. It wasn't something she ever thought she would end up doing, considering the fact that she didn't really like the woman much, but.. what else could you do?

"It's a sickness, Jesse, it's going to hurt."

Silence filled the room for a short moment, the only sound filling it being Jesse's coughs. "D.. Death sh-shouldn't-" a cough, "-hurt.." she mumbled. It was almost impossible for Petra to hear her, "It's... it's s-s'posed.. t-t-to be a-" she coughed weakly, "-a g-good thing.."

"You're not going to die, Jesse."

That was another thing the redhead never understood about Jesse. The girl had always thought of death as a good thing- as a reward. Jesse never understood why she cried the first time a friend died, and again when the other one did. His death almost interfered with the current mission at hand- Petra would almost call it a good thing that Jesse wasn't as affected by death as a normal person was. Almost.

Except it was _how_ he died that affected her most.

Her attention was brought back to the sick girl in her lap when she began to cough again. She only caressed the girl's forehead, brushing away some of her bangs as she did so.

After Jesse was finally done coughing, she smiled up at Petra. "A-And.. h-here I th-thought y-you'd.. w-want me d-dead.."

Jesse's voice was a lot weaker and smaller than the loud and brash that the redhead was used to. She frowned, before breathing a laugh and masking it with a smile. "Maybe I've changed."

"It's only been.. a year..." The ravenette coughed, causing Petra to squeeze her hand. "'M n-not-" She coughed again. The fit lasted for almost an entire minute, "-not c-convinced."

Petra only hummed in reply, instead taking to looking at their intertwined hands, rubbing her thumb to the side of Jesse's own hand, her thoughts taking her back to to Crown Mesa.

It was there when Jesse had almost completely changed. And not just physically, with the tattoo on her arm and all. And it wasn't the events with PAMA, no, that wasn't what changed her. It was something else. It was the death of a friend.

Who knew that was all it took?

She hummed as she stopped rubbing circles, then looked down. Jesse seemed to be sleeping.

"Jesse?"

Silence.

"Jesse?"

No response. Panicked, Petra let go of Jesse's hand and moved it to her neck, feeling for a pulse.

She was met with nothing.


	4. Selfish

**A/N: summer's finally a thing now, thank goodness**

 **that moment when you remember that cassie's va also did the voice for chloe of life is strange :D**

 **Hey! I uh, have a poll here and I'd really appreciate it if you answered it. www . poll-maker / poll1014176xC8024490-42**

 **It'll be quick, won't take too long. :) Thank you!**

 **just fyi- genderbent petra here**

* * *

 **Genre** \- ?

 **Jesse** \- M3rd / Third Male Jesse / Stripe Jesse

* * *

Three days of another portal, and already Jesse was exhausted. If the murder mansion wasn't enough, try going through a flooded city.

He shivered and rubbed his arms for warmth. Set beside him, but closer to the bonfire, was his armor and the rest of his clothes- all he had on now were his boxers and undershirt. Not that he liked being without his turtleneck on- he really didn't, but he'd go through it if it helped avoid hypothermia. The water in that other world had no mercy.

Thank god for those helmets Ivor managed to take from an abandoned chest.

They didn't have any blankets, which was a shame, considering how cold they were from swimming down a whole ocean. They did find some in the dilapidated villages that were built on top of the rooftops of the flooded city below it (they were slightly submerged in water- the water must have gotten higher since the village was built), but they didn't actually think the water would be that cold or harsh, and by the time they knew of this, they were already too deep into the ocean to turn back.

At least they had a bonfire. The wooden handles of broken swords and the sticks and wood planks they'd accidentally picked up from the villages made for good firewood.

"Hey, Jesse."

He looked up to Lukas, who was in the pretty much the exact same attire as he was, his clothes and armor in hand. "Hi Lukas."

The blond gestured to the empty spot to his right. "Can I sit?"

He shrugged. "No one's stopping you." Lukas nodded, and sat down cross legged beside him, placing his things by the fire. Jesse pulled his knees closer to his chest and scooted a little to the left to make room. As he did that, Ivor and Peter passed by them.

"-sacrificing one person save an entire town?" Peter'd asked, frustrated. Lukas and Jesse looked up at them as they walked to the opposite side of the bonfire, placing their own clothes and armor close to the fire in the process. (Well, mostly. Peter kind of sat a distance from both Ivor, who sat opposite to Jesse and Lukas, and the blonde, being in the middle of both of them.)

Lukas raised a brow, "What are you guys talking about?" Peter shrugged. All four of them were in practically the same clothes, except Peter still had his sleeveless hoodie on over his undershirt.

"I asked him the _Life is Strange_ question."

Jesse glanced between Lukas and Ivor. "'The _Life is Strange_ question'?"

"It's a book Ivor read back at The White Pumpkin's mansion. _Life is Strange_." He frowned, brows furrowed as he held his knees, "He found it while I was stuck in that closet. Cassie had very mixed feelings about the book."

"Okay.." He looked to Ivor, "What's the question?"

"Long story short," Peter huffed, "you have to choose between saving your best friend at the cost of an entire town, or saving the town at the cost of your friend's life. What do you do?"

 _..What?_

Jesse blinked at Ivor, "That doesn't make any sense!"

This made Peter hold his hands up, "Exactly!"

"No," Lukas sighed, "It needs context- it would all make sense in context. Ivor!"

Ivor crossed his arms. "I gave him context!"

"Did you explain the time travel?"

Jesse was very confused right now. "Time travel?!"

"Okay, wait," Lukas held up a hand, "Basically, the story of _Life is Strange_ is that this girl finds out she has time traveling powers, and then after that her best friend gets into a bunch of trouble that ends in getting her killed. So she keeps going back to save her, but every time she does, things in town get worse. Wildlife dies, weather's crazy," he moved his hands in a circular manner, "You get it."

Jesse's brows furrowed, not quite understanding the sense of the story, "Okay..."

"And it all comes to the point where in a storm hits the town, and a tornado is on its way. And you'd know that once it gets to the town, everyone in it will die. Remember how things got worse as the girl kept saving her friend?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, the only way to keep all those disasters from happening is to go back and let her friend die. Now the question is- what would you do? Would you save your friend and let the town get destroyed, or save the town by letting your friend die?"

Jesse leaned back as his hands supported him from the floor. "What kind of a question is that?"

"The kind that questions your morals." Peter shrugged, "That's for sure."

Jesse fiddled with the hem of his undershirt, biting his lip. It's a choice between saving or killing his best friend, with a town filled with innocent people on the line.

It really didn't take long for him to decide what to do.

"I'd save her." All three of his friends stared at him in disbelief. Peter blinked.

"I thought you'd save the town."

He shrugged. "If under different circumstances, maybe, but you're making me choose between my best friend and people I don't know. What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"Well, after what you did back at the grinder way back when?" Peter raised a brow, "I thought you would've saved the town over your friend."

Jesse shrugged. "Like I said, different circumstances."

* * *

 **A/N: i don't know how to end chapters haha**

 **life is strange belongs to DONTNOD**

 **please answer the poll thanks :')**


	5. Sinkholes

**A/N: set before the game**

* * *

 **Genre** \- ?

 **Jesse** \- F3rd / Third Female / Blue Jesse

* * *

It was just a late night walk. That's all it was- a late night walk.

Jesse strolled around the village. It was quiet and empty, as it should be at an hour like this. Although there was always that one house that never seemed to sleep, its occupants having what Jesse could only guess to be a party- she's thankful they were polite enough to keep their voices and the volume of their jukebox low enough to not wake anyone up.

She lingered just past the house, staring at it. The lights inside were on, and the people inside it seemed to be playing some sort of game around the table. They didn't seem to notice her.

She turned away and moved on, instead focusing on her feet and the ground beneath her.

There really weren't any roads in this place- it was all just undisturbed grass. Jesse paused as she took another step, stopping her movements once her foot touched the ground. She felt the grass and dirt beneath her shoes, digging the soles into it. She knelt down to take a closer look.

She could see all the individual blades of grass, the sight of them strongly tempting her to pluck one out of the ground. She reached out to hold one of them, fiddling with the strand. She twirled it in her fingers for a while, and pulled to pluck it.. Then stopped.

Sinkholes.

She'd heard about them in passing once, but she barely knew anything about them. All she knew was that they were holes in the ground that opened up at random. Axel said that they even led to the core of the Earth. Petra had refuted this, but..

She could imagine it- the feeling of the ground falling apart beneath her. Then Axel's saying of the holes leading to the core caused her to freeze up. The feeling of falling down the hole, all the way to the hottest thing in the world... And what if the hole had closed up? What if she didn't make it all the way to the core?

She imagined the feel of it. The feel of being crushed by the Earth.

 _I should go_ , she thought. She quickly let go of the grass, stood back up, and ran back to her house. _Before any of them open up._

She knew she was being irrational, that there probably wasn't any chance of it happening at all, but she couldn't help it. These thoughts just came back to her at random. Memories of little things that shouldn't mean anything just come back without warning and make her worry. What did they think? Should I have done that? Why did I do that? What if it happened again?

Jesse rushed inside and slammed the door shut behind her, whispering an apology as she locked it. She glanced down at the floor, then looked back up, screwing her eyes shut. _Nope, nope, don't think about it, don't think about it._

She opened them slowly as she took deep breaths.

 _I should just go to sleep._


	6. Sleepover

**A/N: i really don't know what to feel about this one**

* * *

 **Genre** \- Romance (?) / idk man / wth

 **Jesse** \- F2nd / Middle Female / Red Jesse

* * *

In hindsight, Lukas leaving Jesse's room with his hair all messy and his clothes slightly crumpled was probably a bad idea when he knew that certain friends (the Blaze Rods) had come over. It wasn't like he and Jesse were doing anything (what could you expect from a tickle fight?)- him staying over in her room was normal for them. It was extra time to hang out with each other, which usually ended with him not even bothering to go back to his own room.

Maya was the one who saw him leave Jesse's room. Upon seeing his messy hair and crumpled clothing, plus the fact that he was walking out of Jesse's room, she.. made assumptions. Assumptions that he immediately refuted, but that only ended up adding fuel to the fire. Lukas had to make it clear that "No, we're not dating, we're not in a relationship. We are just friends!"

Which had Maya asking him why he was such a mess. He didn't really get time to answer, since she immediately said "Ooh, you've been sleeping with her, haven't you?"

He didn't ask what she meant by that- didn't want to, really, so he denied it. This naturally led to Maya giving him an 'oh really?' look, before shrugging and walking away, a smug smile on her lips. Odds are, she was off to laugh about it with Gill.

Something similar had happened the first time he spent the night in her room. But it wasn't Maya, it was Ivor.

He was going to ask Jesse if she had a spare brewing stand, so just imagine the confusion and surprise when the person who answered the door was Lukas. This had both Jesse and Lukas spending five minutes in the morning trying to explain themselves to the enchanter. And then they mentioned sleeping in the same bed, which probably only made things a tad bit worse.

In the end, Ivor just waved the conversation away and went back to asking for a spare brewing stand, although he did tell Jesse that they would talk about it later on.

Why they continued to sleep together was a question neither of them could really answer, for different reasons. Jesse had no idea why they did, but she didn't mind. She saw nothing wrong with it, and as far as she knew, Lukas was okay with it as well (heck, he's the one who keeps coming to her room in the first place). She liked hanging out with him, so there was that. She did wonder, though, why he kept leaving so early.

She asked him about that once. She said that it was like he was making it seem like him sleeping over was some sort of secret, which it didn't have to be.

He didn't really care much for having to leave so early after that. (Which led to him being found out by Maya.)

Now, unlike Jesse, Lukas knew why he kept coming back to her room. The only reason she didn't catch it was because she's not the type of person who bothers to think about things like it. She'd already told him before that if she were to have feelings for anyone, those feelings were either going to be platonic or familial. Lukas, well… he was different.

Maybe the feelings she had for him were platonic. His feelings for her were the opposite. He loved spending time with her. He loved talking to her. He loved seeing her and being with her and he just loved _her_.

When he started to feel like that, he didn't know. And honestly, he didn't care. All he knew was that he would take every chance possible to be with her.

It's why he kept coming back.

And maybe that's not a good thing. Maybe he shouldn't be spending his nights with her so often (and it wasn't like anyone was stopping him)- maybe they're doing everything all wrong. He didn't know.

He'll just roll with it and see where it takes them.

* * *

 **A/N: and this is why i don't even try with romance  
**

 **please review, i'm fueled by reviews. idk why. maybe it's just because i like hearing (reading?) what people have to say**

 **just don't be mean about it please :')**


	7. Poison

**A/N: writing one shots is hard. For me, at least.**

 **imo, writing premises of situations is much, _much_ easier than writing them out.**

 **makes for practice though. I guess.**

* * *

 **Genre -** Drama (?)

 **Jesse -** F2nd / Second Female / Red Jesse

* * *

 **ENTRY XX - April 7**

Poisoning raw food's easy. All you have to do is mix the food with poison, and that's it. But if you want to mask the taste of the poison, then you'd probably have to do that while making the poison itself. Y'know, alter the taste and stuff.

But that's all just theory. No one's really tried to poison food before (which is weird)- that's what Ivor told me, anyway.

I've spent the last few weeks trying to change the taste of poison. I think I've got it now.

Key words being "I think." I don't know if the taste's been masked. I mean, the poison's got no smell, it's really easy to mask the smells of potions. (That, or I've just spent way too much time around potions, and now I can't smell a single thing.)

So... I'm going to try it on myself.

I've got Potions of Regeneration with me, just in case it does work, so I think I should be fine. Right?

It's not like the others would let me do it if I told them, so..

Wish me luck.

* * *

Jesse left her door ajar, just in case things went wrong. She looked back at the Potion of Regeneration in her inventory, then the few others on her table. She picked up the poisoned loaf of bread from the plate on her table, and examined it.

It looked like any other loaf of bread- there was barely anything unusual about it at all.

She held it up-

 _It's just poison. Everything should be fine._

-and took a bite.

..And then immediately regretted it.

The poison spread fast, faster than poison is normally supposed to, and her vision quickly filled with red. She stumbled to the floor, clutching her stomach in pain as the sound of her health depleting rang in her ears. She coughed violently, blood escaping her lips and landing on the floor. She followed soon after.

With her side on the floor, a quarter of her health down and a hand free, she immediately searched through her inventory, grabbing the potion as quickly as possible.

Now it was a matter of opening it.

She cursed in her head as she struggled to get the cork free. Her hands were shaking violently, her coughing fit wouldn't stop, and she couldn't see anything but red.

Most of her health was gone when she heard someone run into the room and call her name. She couldn't really tell who because of the sound of her depleting health, but the large build and green clothes gave her enough to guess. Someone else lifted her up as Axel grabbed the potion. He argued with the other person briefly before effortlessly pulling the cork off, quickly bringing the potion to her lips to let her drink it.

She drank the potion, not caring for the taste of her blood mixing with the drink. She shuddered as she felt some of it spill from the bottle and trail down her neck, all the while the sound of depleting health never leaving her ears.

Soon, a wave of relief washed over her, followed closely by drowsiness.

Be it death or sleep, it didn't matter to her. At this point, it was more than welcome.

* * *

Axel dropped the bottle when Jesse finished drinking, her eyes sliding shut. Lukas immediately felt for her neck, sighing in relief upon feeling her pulse. It was small, but it was there. "She's alive." He hung his head, holding her close enough for it to be considered cradling her, "Oh my god, she's alive... she's alive.."

Axel relaxed, dragging his hand down his face. He looked around her room, then down at the floor. There were some puddles of blood scattered in the small area, especially on the loaf of bread that was turned on its side. He shuddered.

"What do think she was doing?" He asked as he got up, checking his clothes to see if any blood got on his clothes. Thankfully, there wasn't any.

Lukas rubbed his eyes, "I honestly.." He looked up and shrugged, "I've no idea." He turned his head to the long table, which was littered with brewing stands, blueprints and notebooks (a lot of which were open).

"Check her journal," he said as he picked Jesse up, "there might be something there."

Axel made a face as he looked at the mess on Jesse's table. "Which one's her journal?!"

"It's the blue one."

It didn't take him too long to find the blue journal, which was at the top of a small pile of papers (it was also the only blue notebook there, as the rest were either green or red). "Found it." He picked it up and turned to Lukas, who was looking down at Jesse, scratching his head. The blond turned to him as he opened the journal, flipping to the most recent entry, which was bookmarked with a ribbon.

Lukas stood on his tiptoes as he moved beside Axel, trying to read the journal. The first few mentions of poison, and he immediately understood the whole situation. "Oh, dammit.." He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped back. "Dammit, Jesse.."

Axel didn't say anything as he closed the journal, simply biting his lip and blinking. "I mean," Lukas continued, "I.. I guess it isn't so surprising, but.."

The taller of the two frowned as he stared at the blood stained floor. "We should probably clean this up."

"What about Jesse?"

"Uhh.." He very nearly said 'you can do that,' but then realized that the two weren't actually a thing. "Olivia or Petra can help."

Lukas didn't say anything for a while, then nodded. "Yeah.. yeah, sure."

* * *

 **A/N: on one hand, f2 is a massive idiot. On the other, poison's not supposed to kill.**

 **Anyway. Should there be a part 2? aftermath? Someone confronting her about it? Who should confront her?**

 **oh, questions.**


	8. Details

**A/N: no confrontation (unless i figure out how to write it), but here's an aftermath to Poison. Featuring Aiden.**

 **also holy crap this thing reached 1,011 views wth**

 **THanks for that! :D**

* * *

 **Genre** \- Friendship

 **Jesse** \- F2nd / Middle Female / Red Jesse

* * *

It was an awfully cloudy day today. Which was strange for April weather, but it's not like there was anything anyone could have done about it. Even if the clouds were getting darker and heavier by the minute.

Jesse and Aiden were walking through the jungle. The boy's week long visit had come to an end, and now Jesse was walking him to the portal home. This was mostly because if the portal to Sky City (the new name of which Jesse had already forgotten) wasn't lit, Jesse could light it for him; but it was also because he didn't want his walk home to be lonely. Which was why Jesse was there with him (Lukas had a sour look on his face when they left the town, but Aiden decided not to mention it. For now, at least).

They conversed for most of the trip, talking about things that had transpired over the week or about how things were going over at Sky City. Right now, they were talking about the former.

"So.." Aiden began as he stepped over a sleeping rabbit. "I heard you poisoned yourself last week?"

Jesse made a rather loud noise of annoyance. "Oh my god, they told you about that?!"

He laughed. "Lukas did, actually. He was really upset about it."

He noticed her fists ball up as she spoke. "They all were."

"What happened, exactly?"

She sighed as she swat a fly away from her face. "He didn't give you details?"

"He was too fired up about you potentially killing yourself to tell me."

"Of course he was."

"So...?"

She gave him one look, then rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Aiden gave her an amused smile as she began to fill him in on the details. "Ivor told me about how poisoned food wasn't actually a thing, and probably won't ever be a thing because there hasn't ever been an update for it. But that doesn't make any sense, does it? I mean, mantel clocks I understand, but poisoned food?"

Aiden shrugged, not really agreeing or disagreeing with her. But she didn't see him, so she continued.

"So I figured I could, y'know.."

"Try to cheat the updates and make it yourself?"

She nodded. "So.. after a few week's worth of trying to get it right, I did it. I managed to poison a loaf of bread. Then I tried it on myself, almost died.." she waved her hand around, "And now we're here."

"I thought poison didn't kill?"

"I thought so too! But oh, would you look at that? It almost did."

He quirked a brow. "Then how come?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Aiden, who was a little ways behind her. "Apparently, in my efforts to make a potion of poison that'd be compatible with bread, I accidentally made the poison lethal."

Once he finally caught up to her, they walked side by side. "So when I ate the bread.."

"It almost killed you."

She hummed in confirmation.

Aiden blinked. "Huh."

"Yup."

There was a small moment when neither friend spoke, letting the cry of crickets take over. Suddenly, just as Aiden had come to realize something, thunder clapped in the distance.

Before Lukas told Aiden about Jesse's poison incident, he was hanging out with Jesse in her lab. While there, he found a potion bottle with a green and red substance inside it. His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Jesse. "Wait, was that weird potion in your lab the poison?"

"The green and red potion?" She nodded. "Yup, that's the one."

He raised a brow at this. "Why do you still have it?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know, really. I mean, if it's that lethal, then.. who knows?" she looked back at him, "Maybe I'll need it in the future."

He stifled a laugh. "Is this Jesse planning a murder that I'm hearing right now?"

"Aiden!" Jesse laughed this time, shoving him playfully, "No! Of course I'm not gonna murder anyone, silly."

"I don't think I can ever trust whatever food you give me anymore."

"Oh my god."

It took the both of them a while to calm down, but when they finally did, they'd already made it to a clearing, the Old Builder's temple standing right where it always was. At the same time, rain started to pour. It was only a drizzle now, but there was no doubt in either of their minds that it would strengthen in a while.

"We're here." Jesse declared. The green-eyed boy marveled at the temple for a moment. Memories resurfaced, but Aiden shrugged it off, taking to following Jesse up the stairs to the second floor instead.

"It's still lit!" He heard her say as he walked up the stairs. She turned to him as he made it to the top of stairs and walked over to her.

There was an awkward pause as they stood there, the rain getting just a little stronger as the moment passed. Then Jesse grinned, spreading her arms for a hug. "So uh.. see you?"

He smiled, obliging and wrapping his arms around her. She happily returned the hug. "Yeah. See you." He pat her on the back, "Don't poison anyone!"

She chuckled as they pulled away. "Don't worry, I won't."

Then, after an exchange of 'take care's and goodbye waves, Aiden stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: more on 'updates' in a future one shot. probably. maybe.**

 **gaaahh ok time to write Chapter 2 of the fic this is a prequel(?) to**

 **preuqel for? prequel of?**

 **i dunno, one of those.**

 **Thanks again for the 1,000 hahaha**


	9. Wallet

**Genre** \- Humor / Friendship

 **Jesse** \- M2nd / Middle Male / Green Jesse

* * *

Not coming with the others to the building competition was a bad idea.

Reuben grumbled as he closed the book in his hands shut. It was one of Olivia's Redstone Guide Books and its level of boring was _indescribable_. For him, at least. He put the book in one of the empty spaces in the shelf and laid back in the bean bag, glancing around the room for anything he could use to stave off the boredom.

' _At least they're gonna come back to bring me to Endercon..._ ' he mused, looking out the window. It was already dark out. He leaned over to look at the clock. ' _6:30. Blargh._ ' Grumpy and tired, Reuben dropped himself back on the bean bag, ' _They should be done by now._ '

As he lay in the bean bag, he couldn't help but get himself into a comfortable position. A really, really comfortable position. In fact, turning over and curling up into a fetal position as he did this probably wasn't helping the drowsiness that was slowly taking over.

But, before he even knew it, Reuben fell asleep.

Suddenly, the trapdoor to the treehouse flew open, startling Reuben awake. He yelped, jumping in his seat. "What the heck?!"

"PIG PAL." Jesse said loudly. He sounded rather antsy. "The others have sent me to bring you to the convention of Ender! Come!"

Reuben gave him a half lidded and deadpan glare. "I'm not a pig, Jesse."

The older boy simply cracked a grin, but then it quickly returned to a frown. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright, alright, just hold on." The younger boy quickly got up, despite how groggy he was, and looked around for his wallet, still trying to blink the sleep away.

Meanwhile, Jesse had his arms on the floor, supporting him while he stood on one of the steps of the ladder. He watched Reuben impatiently, drumming the wooden floor as he did so. Four beats, every time.

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap._

Reuben frowned as he checked his pockets. He could've sworn he'd kept it in there. He checked the bookshelves. No sign there, either.

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap._

It wasn't on the floor, nor was it anywhere near the bean bag. Could it be in the chest?

He decided to test his theory, walking over to the only chest in the room and sifting through it.

 _Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap!_

The drumming got louder and louder, until Reuben couldn't take it any longer. He halted his search for his wallet and irritatedly turned to his older friend. "What's up with you?"

Jesse sighed. "You wanna know what's stupid?"

Reuben rolled his eyes and went back to sifting through the chest. "What's stupid?"

"Ava."

He sighed. He should've expected this, really. Ava was literally the only person in the world who could ruin Jesse's day just by the mention of her name. But... wait a minute. Reuben quirked a brow, turning to Jesse in confusion. "You said 'what' not 'who.'"

Jesse shrugged. "Yeah, well, Ava's a 'what' now."

"She's a 'what.'"

"Yep."

Reuben blinked. "Okay." Then he looked back down at the chest. No sign of his wallet. He grumbled and slapped the edge of the chest. Bad idea.

While he nursed the pain in his hand, he quickly stood back up and looked around. "Where's my wallet?!"

"Oh, you mean this thing?"

The boy turned to look at Jesse, who had the tiny brown satchel with a pig patch stitched to it right in his hands. Reuben glared at him as he stomped over, swiping the wallet away from Jesse's hand. The other boy laughed.

"Seriously, Jesse?!"

Jesse only continued to cackle as he went down the ladder. "To Endercon!"

Reuben shook his head in exasperation before following the older boy down the ladder.

* * *

 **A/N: Twenty-five reviews and twelve hundred views. Thanks, guys! :D**


	10. Argument

**A/N: what do you mean i said i was gonna explain updates in a future chapter? what are you talking about? i don't know what you're talking about, nosiree**

 **... /ahem. This is most likely going to be the last chapter for Precursor... 'cause.. the fic this is a prequel to will be up here. sooner or later.**

 **yeah.**

 **please read the fic when it comes out k thanks bye ;-;**

* * *

 **Genre** \- ?

 **Jesse** \- F1st / First Female / Yellow Jesse

* * *

Two weeks' worth of making their way through portals has resulted in absolutely nothing.

Jesse coughed as she stumbled out of the portal, a hand flying to her throat as she tried to get the taste of coal out of her mouth. The sound of something rumbling behind her made her freeze, but she wasn't granted any time to react before something exploded from the other side of the portal. The force sent her flying, and, for a moment, she feared she'd end up going through another portal _again_. Luckily for her, however, she didn't.

She landed in the middle of the hall, not far from the portal and the rest of her, for lack of a better word, friends. All three lay coughing as they slowly got up.

"I thought I told you to run." She said, crossing her arms. A glare was given to her, courtesy of Petra, which Jesse countered with a frown.

She stopped when she heard something cackling, and she glanced left, jumping back a bit in surprise. "Lucy, your, uh.."

The blonde noticed as well, turning around in place for a moment as she tried to extinguish the fire, before she gave up and dragged her behind across the floor. Jesse stifled a laugh as she watched.

Once Lucy was done, she got up and adjusted her hat. "I think I'm gonna call that one 'Fire World.'" She proclaimed with gloved hands on her hips.

"Wow," Petra crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "how'd you come up with _that_ gem of a name?"

Jesse, Lucy and Ivor gave Petra confused looks. Lucy's brows furrowed in confusion, "Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, Peets," Jesse's arms dropped to her sides, "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me?" She repeated, "What's _up_? I'm tired of all this useless portal-hopping trying to find our way home!"

The cyan-clad girl gave Petra an exasperated, half-lidded look as she continued, "'What's on the other side of that portal? A lake of fire and netherrack?'" She said in a dramatic, sort of mocking voice, "'Awesome! Let's go there!'"

"It's not like we can do anything else!" Jesse retorted, "Come on, we're the Order of the Stone! We don't just give up!"

Petra groaned before Jesse could even finish. "I know you love your pep talks and all, Jesse, but they don't exactly get us any closer to home, do they?"

Jesse rolled her eyes, preparing to say something back when she heard the same cackling again. She quickly turned, then lightly shoved Lucy's shoulder to get her attention once she saw the flames reappear behind her. "Lucy, you're on fire again!"

The blonde squeaked, then began to pat the fire away. Petra took this opportunity to continue her argument. "See? Ugh, this is what I'm talking about! We're stuck in a rut - go through a portal, avoid dying long enough to get back to this stupid hallway..."

"Wash, rinse, repeat.." Ivor continued, "Yes. It would be nice if whoever made these left some sort of signs." He turned to look at the portal they just came through, "Guideposts."

Jesse shrugged. "Sure, it would. But there _aren't_ any directions, so obviously there's going to be some trial and error-"

"-and error and error and error and error!" Petra continued, her frustration becoming more and more obvious by the minute as she walked away.

"Petra," Ivor began as Lucy frantically followed, Jesse heaving an annoyed sigh as she did, "where are you going?"

"There may not be guideposts," she was walking up to a portal made entirely of redstone, "but _someone_ must be able to get us out of these stupid portals." She turned, and motioned to the portal, "Okay, this one's redstone. Redstone means smart people."

Jesse raised a brow. She didn't expect _Petra_ to be the kind of person to stereotype.

"Hopefully smart enough to help us find the way home." The three just made it up to Petra as she continued, "At the very least, it's gotta be better than 'fire world.'"

Lucy frowned, but said nothing. Ivor did, instead. "Seems a bit flimsy."

"Petra, we're going to find the portal home. I swear."

The redhead glowered at Jesse, "It's either that or die trying, right?"

"So what are you saying here, huh? That you've made up your mind?" Lucy asked. She seemed to be just as on edge as Jesse was right now. One of those rare times when they were feeling the same things. "You're just going through this portal and that's it?"

"Maybe I am. _Maybe_ I'm just saying that I'm tired of Jesse calling the shots, every. Single. Time."

Jesse put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing at Petra. She could hear Lucy's and Ivor's reactions to Petra's words. The girl herself was giving Jesse the look that more or less said 'I dare you.'

"Well, _someone_ has to be the leader," Jesse said as she stepped closer, "and that someone is _me_." She pointed at herself to emphasize her point.

"Really? Oh, I don't remember when we all voted to elect you the boss of me." She spat.

A million swears and counters were just waiting to be said, but before Jesse could even begin, Lucy interfered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She stepped in between the other two girls, holding a hand out to each of them to keep the argument from turning into something bigger, "Everybody, calm down! I'm sure Jesse didn't really mean that."

She gave the ravenette a pleading glance. "Right, Jesse?"

The girl refused. "No, I meant every word that I said." She swat the blonde's arm away, accidentally causing her to stumble.

"Well, so did I! Ugh, forget this-" She turned and walked through the portal, "I am _out of here!_ "

Then Petra disappeared through the portal.

A momentary pause, then Lucy sighed and looked at Jesse. "That could've gone better."

"Hey, that's not on me." She said nonchalantly, fixing her hairclip as if nothing had happened at all, "She was the one who blew off the handle and got all hotheaded!"

The blonde frowned. "She's tired, Jesse. We all are."

"And, well, you could've been a bit more sensitive." Ivor added.

"That's exactly my point.." Jesse mumbled as she fixed her bangs. She honestly didn't care if they heard her or not. "Come on guys," she walked forward, "can't let the idiot run off on her own.."

She didn't check behind her to see if they followed, instead walking straight, allowing the red material of the portal to swallow her.

As per usual, the weird, tingling feeling of the portal washed over her. It was starting to get nauseating, if she were to be honest. She waited for it to disappear and for the feeling of falling to take over. What was she gonna land on this time? Water? Rocks? Sand? Gravel?

Sleep overtook her before she could even get to the other end of the portal.

* * *

The next thing Jesse knows, she's in a really comfy bed that she honestly, really does not want to leave.

There's also a boy bothering her. He's probably why she's awake now.

"Miss?"

She grumbles. "Would it kill you to leave me alone?" She asks as she gets up.

The boy doesn't respond. What, did he get hurt by that, or something?

She opens her eyes, having to blink to adjust to the darkness. From what she could see, the only source of light in the room is a single torch at the far side. Weird.

Once her eyes have finally adjusted, she turns to where she assumes the boy is. Half of his face was shrouded in darkness, but from what she could see, his hair was blond, his jacket's black (possibly leather), and his eyes looked blue.

She squinted. He seemed.. awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"What's up with you?"

He only stared at her, a stunned look on his face. She frowned, then brought her hand up and snapped her fingers in front of him. "Earth to Blondie, are you in there? Hello?"

The boy blinked, then shook his head. "A-ah.. sorry. It's just.." He laughed nervously, "You just sound a lot like a friend of mine, is all."

* * *

 **A/N: and so ends precursor. on to the actual story !**

 **:D**

 **thanks for reading this, those who read this. see you on the other story!... if you read the other story.**

 **please do. you'll know it when you see it  
**

 **and if you wanna see the title early before i actually publish the story, then all you've gotta do is decipher this - _Ilvpusgik Krvkukace_**

 **Have a fantastic day!**


End file.
